Nature's Cure
by Newbie08
Summary: How a casual stroll through the park for our two friends finally gave them the push in the right direction.


Author's Notes: This takes place during either season nine or ten, only because it was the only time frame I could think of to make both of the lines work in the story. And partly because I've only ever seen episodes from those two seasons so for me, it was easier to write. Also, I am absolutely horrible when it comes to picking a title for a story so if this doesnt fit I apologize and if anyone has a suggestion for a new title name, feel free to let me know.

This is un-edited and un-betad so all mistakes are courtesy of me.

Summary: How a casual stroll through the park for our two friends finally gave them the push in the right direction.

**Rock Creek Park  
****March 18****th****, 2004  
****1147 hours (11:47 am local)**

It had been a nice, easy week at the office, which lead to an even nicer weekend. All of Washington was in an early Spring glow, some birds had returned from the south to celebrate the premature weather. There had even been a few flowers that had began to bloom, along with one or two trees with some colorful leaves lining the path she was currently walking along.

She walked in silence, just enjoying the sounds of nature, and for once in quite some time not fighting the inner demons that have haunted her over the course of the last few months. It was a long time coming, she knew, her happiness was somewhere at the end of the preverbial tunnel and if she squinted her eyes just enough, she thought she could see it. She had worked very hard to get to where she was now, accepting the fact that she was still a single yet very successful woman in her late thirties. She told her self, over and over again, that there was nothing wrong with being single. But at the end of the day, it didn't cure her lonliness.

So for the last few days she started going for walks, partially because it was something Commander McCool had suggested to clear her head, but mainly because the quietness in her apartment was getting to her. There was only so much silence a person could take before they started going crazy, and she was almost at that point.

"You still with me over there, Marine?" Harm's voice had taken her out of her thoughts. She was so wrapped up in them she forgot she wasn't on this nature walk alone. She smiled softly to herself then replied, "Yeah Harm, I'm still with you." She forced herself to say the words and hoped they came across in the easy manner she meant them to, but she knew they didn't.

Harm had been incredible towards her lately, and she knew she owed him more than what she had been giving him. She couldn't even count how many time within the past few weeks she had gone into work to find a vanilla latte on her desk, made just the way she liked it with an extra shot of vanilla in it to curve her sweet tooth till lunch time. And she was more than greatful for the home cooked dinners he had made for her during the week. Mac found her self wanting to just reach out and grab his hand on more than one occasion over the course of their many days spent together, but she never did. Instead, she let the moments continue to pass and she filed it away as another missed opportunity for the two of them.

As if he could read her mind, Harm reached out and took hold of Mac's hand. "What's on your mind, Mac?" His tone of voice went straight to her heart. It was soft, like velvet and it melted her heart, much like he had done recently.

_"Always let your conscience be your guide." _

Suddenly, McCool's advice was in the forefront of her mind. Why hadn't she listened to her all along? Maybe if she had she wouldn't have been so lonely?

"I've just been thinking, that's all." Mac started, hesitantly. She was skeptical about how to navigate this conversation, but deep down she knew it was a conversation that was long over due.

"Oh?" Harm paused for a moment then continued. "Anything I can help you with?" Mac looked up at him for the first time since they started their walk. _'God was he handsome,' _she thought. Of course she knew he had always been strikingly beautiful but there was a softer side to him that he had been displaying when he was with her. The way he looked at her, with a soft and loving gaze, making her feel like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Mac led them down the path toward a bench, right at the opening of culdesac where the two would occasionally sit after their early morning runs. Across from them on the other bench was an elderly couple, who Mac had noticed came here often. Lately everytime she went for her walks she came across the couple always sitting on the bench, just enjoying each other company.

Once Mac and Harm were seated she pulled their joined hands onto her lap, and covered their hands with her free one. Harm watched her for a moment but didn't say anything, knowing she had something to say but she just wasn't sure how to go about saying it.

After a few moments of silence, Mac sighed heavily then spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, all the while looking over at the elderly couple. "I really want to have that." Harm looked across the path towards the couple and watched as the elderly man placed a gentle kiss to his wifes wrinkled cheek.

"You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how." Harm looked down at Mac, who removed her gaze from the couple and settled it on their joined hands. "That's not what I meant, Harm." Harm removed his hand from Mac's and placed his arm around her shoulders, while sliding his body closer to hers until his side was flush against hers. Harm released a soft breath then closed the short distance to place a gentle kiss to Mac's temple. "I know what you meant, Mac."

A comfortable silence hung between the two of them. Mac closed her eyes and rested her head on Harm's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of having him so close to her. It was everything she'd though it would be. It felt natural and he was strong, yet his embrace was soft. And she would swear on everything she held dear that there had never been another moment in her life where she had felt so safe.

"Do you think we could have that?" Harm had to struggle to hear her words, for she said them in a bare whisper. Harm gave her a soft squeeze then said, "We can have whatever you want." And with that Mac looked up and into his eyes. She hated to do it but she needed to hear it just one more time, so she could finally push away the last of her insecurities.

"Really?"

…"Really."…

A slow smile filled her face and that's when she knew that everything was going to be all right. McCool was right, nature really did cure a broken spirit.


End file.
